


you know what? keep the change

by ozzy (yoyokinnie)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: High Heels, Improv, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Please Kill Me, Random & Short, Shoes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyokinnie/pseuds/ozzy
Summary: idk what i'm doing at this pointimprov fic but now it's saiouma ok
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	you know what? keep the change

Well, it wasn't the weirdest thing Kokichi had brought home.

That was it, right there. That statement. It made Shuichi realize just how desensitized he'd gotten to his boyfriend's antics.

Now, watching Kokichi wobble around the kitchen in the pearl-shiny, silvery white, thigh-high stripper boots he'd decided to buy, Shuichi sighed at the thought. Still better than the live banana snake (Kokichi's idea of a 'birthday present...' it had ended up in Kiibo's care), but the soles of those boots were at least thirteen inches thick, and bound to cause a broken ankle somewhere along the line.

"Look, Shuichi!" Kokichi's shaky, out-of-breath voice registered halfway with his ears before Shuichi realized he was talking. "I told you, I knew it wasn't a waste of money! Once I get the hang of these-" _these_ got a little slurred at the end, as he'd slid on the linoleum and had to regain his footing "-I'll be taller than you, you wait and see!"

"I'm sure you will be, Kokichi," Shuichi said, stepping forward to catch the boy around the waist just as he fell. "But don't break your neck in the process."

Kokichi patted his shoulder with a grateful smile: indeed, the shoes did make him taller, as he was easily able to lay his chin on the top of Shuichi's head. It was... quite different, to say the least. "Thank you! But you have nothing to worry about, honest- do I look like a Natsuki to you?"

"What?" Shuichi said, but Kokichi had already collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table and started to unbuckle the hellishly tall boots. He kicked them off, then stood, back to his original height.

"Much better," he said. "Those things were starting to hurt my feet, and besides, I think I prefer being shorter than you, Shuichi. But I'll keep them, you know, for special occasions..."

The last sentence was a purr that Kokichi let trail off, right before walking into his boyfriend's arms.

Shuichi embraced him, of course, but he was never more confused. Who was Natsuki?

**Author's Note:**

> pov: i'm kokichi and my partner is shuichi 👬
> 
> AHAHAHAH fr tho, we're like saiouma but with d&d added in, this started as an improv fic and turned into a snapshot of my relationship 👀
> 
> in any case imma head out, maybe walk right in front of an oncoming car idk feeling cute that way 💅🙉🙊💫 subscribe to mamamax


End file.
